


A Picture's Worth

by Imasuky



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Erotic Photography, F/F, It's All About the Wordcount, Lesbian Sex, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Sex Photos, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Originally Published: October 2015.





	A Picture's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story almost 3 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.

Shauntal fidgeted a little, holding her bathrobe closed. “I have to say, I wasn't expecting things to look so...professional,” she remarked, looking at the bed. It was covered with crimson sheets and black pillows.

Viola was setting up the lighting, stark naked.

“Well, I have to make sure it's perfect. Thanks again for agreeing to do this. I normally only do nature shots, but this sounded too fun to pass up,” she said, angling one of the lamps a little bit, making sure it was positioned just right. Her taut rear shook enticingly with every movement. Shauntal's heart began racing.

“It is quite the interesting idea...I'm still not sure how I came up with it,” she murmured, half to herself, as she watched Viola take a step back to admire the set up.

“Perfect. Now ditch the robe!” she ordered, gesturing to the woman. With some reluctance, Shauntal disrobed. She was a little plump compared to the slim camerawoman, which made her feel a bit self-conscious.

“Wow, you're even sexier than I thought! And my imagination was already very complimentary!” Viola exclaimed, walking up to her. “I've got to say, I'm kind of envious. You're so curvy! I look like a beanpole.” Viola huffed. Indeed, she was very thin, but in a healthy, attractive way.

Shauntal just smiled. “I think you look great,” she said.

“Well, either way, we'll make for a nice contrast,” Viola replied, pulling the other woman to the bed. 

“Now...let's enjoy this,” she said with a smile, kissing the author.

The two woman kissed lightly, each running their hands along the other's body. Viola cupped Shauntal's ample ass, letting her fingers sink in. At the same time, Shauntal moved down and caught one of Viola's perky nipples between her lips, gently sucking on the sensitive nub.

There was the sound of a camera clicking.

Shauntal blushed a little, but pushed her embarrassment aside. This was far too great of an idea to let modesty interfere. And that aside, she had been interested in Viola for quite some time, and this project was the perfect way to fulfill her desire...both for the girl, and for the award she would surely win once it was finished.

Gently pushing the heavier woman onto her back, Viola began to kiss her neck, moving down. Burying her face in the valley of Shauntal's cleavage, she put her hands over both mounds, rolling her fingers over the nipples.

“Such big, lovely breasts!” Viola muttered, kissing along the sides of her breasts. “I could spend hours just playing with these.”

Shauntal could only moan in response. Hearing the girl talking like that was so erotic! In the back of her mind, she made a note of all the dirty things that were being whispered into her chest...it would be great for the story that would accompany the pictures.

There was another click of the camera.

Viola moved down lower, her tongue dipping into Shauntal's belly button for a second, making her shudder. “Oh, is your tummy a weak spot?” Viola asked. She ran her hands along the writer's belly, making her squirm and groan. 

“Yes...” she hissed in answer. It was true; her stomach had always been very sensitive, and having it rubbed and kissed like this was too much to stand.

After spending a few minutes longer teasing Shauntal's belly, Viola finally moved down to her cunny. A thick patch of soft hair surrounded her slit. “I love the au natural look!” Viola whispered excitedly, blowing across the damp lips of the woman's quim. Leaning in, she gave a long, slow lick along her pussy. Shauntal gasped sharply as the waves of pleasure washed over her. Viola's tongue moved along Shauntal's pussy in quick, graceful movements. Finding her clit, she attacked it with kisses and tender nips. 

Shauntal reached down, digging her hands into Viola's blonde hair, and gently guided her to the most sensitive spots. It took very little time to bring her over the edge. A sudden gush of cum flooded Viola's mouth, which she gulped down. Not wasting a second, she moved up, pulling the other woman into a kiss. The taste of her own cum filled Shauntal's mouth as Viola's tongue probed around, not leaving a single spot untouched.

As she made out with Shauntal, the blonde camerawoman shifted herself around so that her crotch was pressed firmly against one of Shauntal's legs. Her own knee was also pressing against the writer’s pussy. As they were grinding and kissing, the camera snapped away, taking picture after picture of the two women. 

Viola broke away. “This is probably the most fun I've ever had during a shoot!” she said with a giggle.

“Well, it's the most fun I've ever had doing research for a story, too!” Shauntal replied, giggling as well. “And I'm thinking of having even more fun,” she added. She was feeling much more comfortable and confident now.

Before Viola could ask just what her lover had in mind, Shauntal took the lead, pushing the petite girl onto her back. Shauntal lifted up one of her slender legs and hooked it over her shoulder. She then laced her own legs with Viola's, pressing their pussies together.

As she worked her hips, Shauntal added something more, something that caught Viola a little off guard. She licked Viola's foot, from her heel to her toes. Viola gasped, a tad surprised but very happy. She took hold of Shauntal's foot and began to give it the same treatment. Taking each of Shauntal's toes into her mouth, she sucked and swirled her tongue around them.

The two continued for nearly an hour, before they were both satisfied.

They rested together for a short while, before each went to work on their half of the project. Viola developed the photos, and Shauntal wrote her story, taking more than a few liberties with it. When put together, the story and pictures made quite the piece of erotic art.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story almost 3 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.


End file.
